


Играет рояль...

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: по арту twitter.com/0092gold/status/1302843782845534208Никакой философии, чистый флафф и первый поцелуй.
Relationships: Alexander Siegfried von Lohengramm/Felix Mittermeyer
Kudos: 3





	Играет рояль...

— Я хотел бы видеться чаще, — Алек отложил ноты на стол, пытаясь казаться взрослым.  
— Буду счастлив, исполнить волю моего императора, — Феликс в ответ встал из-за рояля, прижал руку к груди и поклонился.  
Жест мог бы быть раболепным или издевательским, если бы не мягкая улыбка и изящное движение кисти.  
Алек не был таким элегантным, и все еще учился жить со своим новым телом. Шутка ли — вырасти на пятнадцать сантиметров за год.  
Но Феликс был старше, и поэтому все равно немного выше. Они давно не сравнивали на сколько точно — становилось неловко. Алеку, в первую очередь.

Про Феликса ходят слухи, как и когда-то про его отца. Что любая готова заполучить его в свои сети. С высоты трона Алек видит, как Феликс улыбается придворным дамам и их дочерям, как вежливо танцует, если того требует протокол, и как смотрит прямо ему в глаза, а потом вдруг опускает взгляд и заправляет челку за ухо. Говорят в точности, как отец.

Феликс — самый красивый юноша галактики. У Алека нет в этом сомнений, как и в том, что если он сможет ускользнуть из тронного зала, то Феликс появится рядом. Иногда Алеку кажется, что они могут улететь к звездам, и для этого не нужен никакой флагман. А иногда тело сковывает неловкость, руки неуместно потеют, и они оба смотрят куда угодно, только не друг на друга.

С Феликсом легко говорить, молчать, учиться, делать глупости, просто быть. Он лучше всех играет на рояле. Алек может часами, как завороженный, любоваться руками порхающими над клавиатурой, а Феликс немного стесняется этой своей страсти к музыке. Он должен быть воином, а станет политиком. Не потому, что так приказал его император, а потому, что им интересно одно и тоже.

Феликс учится, и они не могут встречаться так же часто, как и раньше. Феликсу доступна роскошь института — Алек будет посещать только те занятия, для которых необходимо оборудование. Так считает его мать. Сам Алек считает иначе, и у него есть целый год, чтобы переубедить ее. Он пойдет в академию, и будет жить там пусть даже несколько месяцев. Он должен научиться общаться с людьми, даже если для этого и придется расплатиться временем с Феликсом. Он поймет. Ведь раньше, всегда понимал?

Прикосновение вышло случайно. Алеку очень хотелось дотронуться, ведь он уедет на полгода, а, может быть, и больше. Что, если Феликс за это время успеет встретить девушку своей мечты и женится? Как женился когда-то его второй отец. 

Миттермайер воспитывал их обоих, а Эва — баловала. Тоже обоих. Пока Алек был маленьким, у императрицы было слишком много дел. Алек никогда не жалел, что его мама не такая как все, но иногда скучал по отцу. Феликс однажды признался, что тоже скучает и тоже хотел бы увидеть его еще раз. Может быть именно такое, неявное сиротство сблизило их? А может быть просто Алек был влюблен. Он знал и понимал свое сердце, поэтому наслаждался каждым днем рядом, немного волнуясь, что с годами его чувства становятся все более и более явными.

— Сыграешь еще для меня?  
Алек подошел ближе, надеясь, что сможет непринужденно, по дружески опереться Феликсу на плечи.  
— Ты вернешься на новый год, — Феликс взял Алека за руку, а потом прикоснулся губами к пальцам.  
Стало нестерпимо жарко. Алек знал, что покраснел, но ничего не мог и, главное, не хотел с этим поделать.

Поцелуй вышел неуклюжим. Они стукнулись зубами, а хвойные нотки парфюма Феликса показался вдруг Алеку слишком взрослым. Как если бы его обнял не сверстник, а старший.  
— Прости, — смутился Феликс, и не подумав разомкнуть объятие. — Я совершенно не умею целоваться. А ты?  
Вопрос был излишним. Феликс был прекрасно осведомлен где и с кем Алек проводит свободное время.  
— Думал, что у тебя есть опыт, — Алек даже приподнялся на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть на Феликса сверху вниз. Голубые глаза в обрамлении черных ресниц казались бездонными. Алек не ревновал раньше никогда, но был готов побороться за то, чтобы звезды в глазах Феликса сияли только для него.  
— Зачем? — Феликс рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, как смеялся только тогда, когда был абсолютно доволен собой. — У меня есть ты. Я был готов ждать.  
Возразить Алек не успел. Феликс всегда упорно добивался поставленной цели. Например в этот раз он, похоже, хотел, чтобы Алек забыл обо всем на свете хотя бы на несколько минут.


End file.
